The Moon is Reborn part 2
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: Celesta and everyone talks. Endymion and Celesta get married. The world freezes over. The second installment is in!


The Moon is Reborn Part 2

The second part everyone was waiting for with fewer errors. Yay! Thanks to my own Prince, Patricio who believe in me.

Review:

Five years ago, while visiting with her cousin Ajana, Serena made a date with Darien. On his way to meet Serena, Darien caught Raye crying on a bench. The two started off talking but gave into their hidden feelings for one another and shared a very passionate kiss. Sadly, Serena caught the two of them and fled. She ended up at a bridge near the park. She debated whether or not to jump but couldn't stand the thought of the pain she would suffer alive. She did the unthinkable and jumped. All of Tokyo wept however while at her funeral her voice could be heard throughout the minds of those she loved. She promised to return in time of the Great Freeze but she warned them all that the moon and she would be changed forever.

Now, all her friends and their loved ones reunite. They were all happy having had achieved all their dreams while making some discoveries along the way. The main discovery was the identity of Ajana, Serena's cousin, was actually the lost Prince of Sol, the older brother of Princess Serenity of the Moon. Having felt a stir, they embarked on a quest to find her. The journey ends with them being introduced to a lovely and mysterious woman. Using her powers the woman teleports them all to the reborn Moon Kingdom. There everyone is shocked at not only the restoration of the once great planet, but the fact that Queen Serenity is alive and well. Shockingly, the woman is Serenity only reborn as Celesta Serenitias. Our story picks up where we left off with Celesta and group sitting in the banquet hall of the Moon Palace as they discuss the events that will lead to the Great Freeze.

**PRESENTLY------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I still can't believe all of this. I mean it is all truly here and you are… alive and queen." Mina said in disbelief. She stared at Celesta in front of her. She couldn't believe her cousin was now queen. Once upon a time she had been the klutziest and ditziest out of everyone she knew and now she sat poised and regal just oozing confidence and wisdom.

"When I died instead of my spirit going to the afterlife I ended up here on the Moon. I didn't know it at first that I was alive. I had thought that I was dead and was doomed to spend eternity alone walking on my ancient home. However I was greeted by an old friend. Sailor Pluto awaited me with Mother. She explained to me that although Serena Tsukino was dead that I, Princess Serenity, still lived." Celesta began as she took a sip of wine.

"Even though by killing myself I did alter time, I was presented with an ulterior path. If I was to accept all the powers of the Moon I would merge into my truest form and would rule time and space as Celesta Serenitias. The merge had to be completed because without my full powers the Earth would remain frozen for all time."

Amy shared a look with Ajana.

"But why did you send out the clues the way you did. Was it just a useless quest?" Amy asked a little upset in her friend.

"I am sorry to say it was. You see Amy, if I had not done what I did and just simply appeared claiming to be the deceased Serena you would have never believed me. I had no other choice." Celesta spoke plainly.

"I still don't think that justifies anything but you are alive and queen so I will not argue with your decisions." Amy countered.

Ajana gave Amy a stern look. He knew that even though his sister had changed she was still the same hot-tempered bunny she had always been no matter what name she went by.

"How is that you became Queen though Celesta? If Queen Serenity still lives shouldn't she still be ruling?" Ken asked from next to Lita.

Queen Serenity took the moment to speak up.

"That is not a hard question to answer Ken. I am sure that Lita and the others have told you the story of how the Silver Millennium ended am, I right? Well I used all of powers so they could be here today causing me to die. With my death, the Silver Crystal passed to next in my line which is Serena. She has unofficially been Queen since that moment but it wasn't until she merged did she fully inherit all the power and titles that went with it." she spoke softly.

Raye and Chad smiled at each other. Holding her gaze with the deep honey brown eyes that belonged to Chad, Raye added her thoughts.

"Well I for one am happy that she is alive. We have all known for awhile what is coming and I am ready to embrace our futures with open arms."

"Me too. Even though I was never a scout I saw firsthand the dangers Earth has had to face against evil forces. Celesta was always meant to be Queen and was destined to release the Earth from it's frozen prison. If that means changes no matter how big, I'll fight myself if I have too to achieve this destiny." Chad agreed with Raye.

"Well I don't agree! I mean we knew exactly what to expect before when Serena was alive. But Serena's is dead and now Celesta exists. Will the Earth freeze over? Yes I believe that. Can Celesta free the Earth when the time for Crystal Tokyo comes? That is a very good possibility. But do I believe Celesta will be a fair and just ruler? Do I believe she will still give birth to small lady? NO. I don't believe in Celesta at all. I will not hold my tongue she may be Queen now but Mercury swore allegiance to Serena as Serenity not to Celesta. I know they are the same person deep down I understand that I would not have spoken so freely about this if I had not calculated everything first. However, there is a darkness to Celesta that neither Serena nor Serenity had. How do we know that that darkness won't turn evil one day?"

Celesta watched as everyone but Raye, Chad, Darien, and Ajana looked down.

"So others feel this way as well?" Celesta asked.

"It's just that you look so dark Celesta. Your past alter egos, Serena and Serenity, were pure of heart and lit up the galaxy with their shine. We are unsure if you are the same." Lita asked sadly.

"That is because I am dark Lita. I am now more than the light of the Moon I am the very Moon itself. There is always a new moon in the lunar phase my friends. Mother, will tell you even she and my past selves had a little darkness in them because of it. Just because I have darkness in me doesn't make me evil. If that is the case then Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn should not be trusted either."

The group remained silent save one.

"I can hear her thoughts through our link and I can tell you she speaks the truth. Celesta is more than Serena and Serenity ever were and yes she has gained darkness but she is balanced. She is light and dark. She is the very contrast of space. If you all cannot put aside your feelings and give Celesta your full allegiance then the Earth is doomed and what we once dreamed of peace shall never happen. Because some evil nega-sleeze is going to come to Earth, unfreeze it, and take over and we would be powerless to stop it." Darien finally spoke up forcefully. He rose from his chair.

"The signs are already there as we speak parts of the world that is normally hot and humid are freezing over. Animals are migrating to valleys and undergound caves. They know what is coming. We know. The whole world knows. Celesta is Queen and deep down she is still Serenity. Yes Serena is gone and I mourn for her still but they were all one person a trinity sharing one body. Now Serena is gone and Celesta and Serenity are a one being. Rini will be born because she is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion. Which I know I will be becoming very shortly. Same as all of you." he presented.

He fell to Celesta's knees.

"As Endymion I loved Serenity. As Darien I loved Serena. As Neo-King Endymion I love Queen Celesta. I swear my allegiance to you. May all the resources and bounty of Terra be available to you upon need." he vowed.

As he spoke Darien transformed forever. His civilian clothing disappeared and a white uniform with blue trim appeared on him.

Ajana allowed his Sol symbol to glow brightly as he transformed eternally into the King of Sol. His long blonde hair was streaked orange as a silver uniform appeared with gold trim.

"I swear to you sister as King Ajana of Sol and Mercury that all my powers are at your disposal whenever you have need to call upon me." he swore.

"Ajana NO!" Amy cried in disbelief.

"You are queen of Mercury, my wife, but I am king and my word surpasses yours. If you wish to swear an oath yourself then very well." he spoke coldly.

Amy sighed in frustration. Deep down she knew Celesta was Serenity and had no doubt in her. Secretly Amy was just attacking her because she wasn't ready to become immortal and be a scout forever. She wanted to live her dream a little longer.

'I can't be selfish though. Celesta has gone through so much more for me to have what little I have been blessed to have so for that I will not fight any longer.' she thought inwardly.

"Mercury Heiress Transform." Amy yelled. A blue light engulfed her as her Earth clothing was replaced by a light blue gown. It hung off the shoulders with a slight dip in the back. The bodice was a deeper blue and clung tightly to her before flaring out in different shades of blue. The overall effect reminded you of ripples in water.

Amy curtsied deep before Celesta.

"As your sister-in-law and loyal follower I, Queen Amelia and Sailor Mercury, pledge my allegiance to you with no doubts in my heart."

Celesta smiled.

"Please rise, sister. You have and always will be my strategic advisor Amelia. Please take your place by my brother's side." Celesta said smiling.  
Amy allowed a single tear to roll down her left cheek as her azure blue misted over.

Jamie looked next to Mina. The two of them nodded as Mina stepped forward.

"VENUS HEIRESS POWER." Mina said. Her young body was basked in warm gold light as an orange and gold gown formed. It was a one strap gown that flowed straight to the gown. It hugged her curves nicely and flared out at her feet.

Mina knelt before her cousin and Queen.

"I, Princess Adamina, scout and future queen do swear my allegiance and loyalty to my cousin and Queen." she said happily.

"I am very proud that you came forward cousin. I trust only you to lead my scouts by my side." Celesta said smiling.

Celesta looked behind Mina at Jamie and grinned mischievously.

"Jamie?" she asked sweetly.

The tall volleyball star kneeled.

"Yes your majesty?" he replied as he stared at her feet.

"No need to be so formal. We did go to the same high school." she laughed heartedly.

Jamie grinned uneasily.

"Are you truly in love with my cousin, Princes Adamina of Venus?" she asked abruptly.

Jamie felt his cheeks grow warm with heat as he stared across at Mina.

"Yes I am your majesty. She is the very air I breathe. Without her I know no true happiness or joy. I love her with every ounce of my soul." he proclaimed to all.

Mina blushed while her cousin looked on proudly.

"You do know then that if you two ever married. She would become queen of Venus and could not do so with a mere mortal? Furthermore that would put in a position without a scout." she accused while grinning inwardly in her head. It was fun watching him squirm.

"I understand that very well your majesty. It is something I think of rarely because it breaks my heart." he sadly spoke.

Mina stared forlornly at her love as grief field her heart.

"If I were to grant you the title of Duke of Lovingstone you would inherit simple powers as well as receive a longer life span. A half- immortality if you will. That way you could marry my cousin and all would be right." she proposed.

Jamie lifted his head up swiftly, delight plainly carved across his features.

"I would willingly make any sacrifices if it meant I could be with my true love for as long as possible."

"DO YOU SWEAR IT UPON ALL THE PURE AND GOOD IN THE WORLD? DO YOU SWEAR TO ME,** QUEEN CELESTA OF THE MOON**?" Celesta roared.

"I swear it!" he squeaked as he once again let his gaze fall on the floor.

"You are too much Jamie." Celesta laughed.

"Now, just come stand before me." she instructed.

Jamie stood up as he walked closer to her chair and stretched tall and proud.

"I hereby name thee, James Hearting, Duke of Lovingstone and affianced to the Princess Adamina of Venus. From this day forward you will be known as General Heart and serve my future husband Neo-King Endymion from this day forward. The powers I give you are of love and metal." Celesta acknowledged.

Jamie felt himself grow warm as an orange light enfolded him, he could feel himself grow stronger and more powerful. His brown hair was highlighted orange while at the same time a gray uniform appeared with orange details.

Jamie bowed before his Queen.

"Thank you your majesty."

Celesta smiled.

Lita shared a look with Ken.

"My queen if I pledge my allegiance would the same chance presented to Jamie be possible for Ken?" Lita asked hopefully.

"Please my queen I'll do any task you ask of me. I swear a thousand times over my allegiance if it means I can be with Lita. She is my soul-mate and best friend in the whole world. I'd rather you strike me down now than me suffer the agony later on." Ken pleaded.

Celesta couldn't help but smile.

"I promise this, any scout that swears an alliance with me that has a mortal lover. I will grant that mortal half- immortality insuring many thousands of everlasting love between you all. Only if it its true love of course. I will have no power hungry lustful demons in my court." Celesta warned.

"Then I, Princess Milita-" Lita began.

"and I, Ken Torrent swear to forever be at your beck and call." the two pledged together.

"Very well. Come forward Ken." Celesta urged.

Lita watched in happiness as Ken knelt before her Queen.

"You Ken Torrent are now the Earl of Rainston and by my degree the betrothed to Princess Milita of Jupiter."

Ken turned to Lita as they clasped hands.

"JUPITER HEIRESS POWER!" Lita yelled as they were both enclosed in a bright green light. Lita was clothed in a strapless ball gown that was emerald green in color in the chest while the skirt flare out in layers in a series of pinks. The overall effect reminded Celesta of a rose.

Ken on the other hand was really shocked when pink highlights were added to his messy chocolate brown hair. A green uniform with gray trim appeared on his body.

"You are now known as General Storm you control the elements of air and water. You are to serve my future husband." she said as she stared longingly at Endymion.

"As for you Milita. You have always been my strongest warrior protecting me from even the smallest of harms. I could not rule unless I had you as my tactical advisor. Welcome Sailor Jupiter." she said warmly.

The young couple smiled happily.

"Princess Reianna of Mars, you have always been a mystery to me. You are my sister in all ways except blood and for that reason I forgave of your past sins. I can see now that your heart is no longer corrupt and that you share it with your one true soul mate. If he wishes, like Jamie and Ken before him, I can grant Chad Searing half-immortality. If there is anyone in the world I wish this for it is you." Celesta pronounced.

Raye step forward and curtsied low to her oldest friend.

Chad looked at his fiancée and knew that he could never live without her.

"Very well then, do you swear to be loyal subjects to me while ruling in a good and just manner? Do you swear to always be available to render your armies and even yourselves to my service if I ever have need of you?" Celeste asked knowing these two were ready.

"Yes your majesty." the promised together.

"Princess Reianna, you have always been the most spirited of the group. Without you many of enemies would have gained advantage on us. So with this vow, I ask you to join me once more as my spiritual advisor." Celeste asked.

"MARS HEIRESS POWER!" Raye yelled as she felt warm as a bright red light enveloped her. A stunning gown appeared. The dress was made of two parts; the top was spaghetti strapped and made of red crushed velvet that laid low on her chest, while the skirt was made of mauve velvet that went slightly below her knees in a full skirt.

Chad stared in awe at her beauty.

"Chad Searing from this day you shall be known as Count of Flametown. You shall serve under Neo-King Endymion as General Flame. With these titles I grant you the powers of earth and fire."

Chad was suddenly cloaked in a red light that streaked his long chocolate hair red as a red uniform appeared with gold trim.

Celeste smiled proudly at everyone.

"Generals I have given you all a mere taste of you power. The day that each of you are married to your princess you and they will receive your full powers. That is why my brother Ajana and my sister-in-law Amy are King and Queen. By marrying each other they united their powers and forever accept their fates. I warn you all that you must marry before the Freeze is complete or the Generals will not survive." Celesta warned.

"When are you to marry Endymion?" Lita asked concerned.

"Though it is our decision to make together, Endymion and I must be married before June 30th." Celesta spoke frankly.

Endymion stared into Celesta's silver eyes happily.

"Let's get married now." he whispered.

"WHAT?" the queen mother, Serenity shrieked.

Celesta eyes were clouded over with tears as she grinned unreservedly. She rose from her chair unhurriedly. Watching Endymion with a passionate gaze, she held back none as she ran towards him.

Endymion knew that he loved this woman with all his heart and soul. He had waited too long and had gone through too many trials to wait any longer. Though it had come out a whisper he meant it. He wanted to marry her now. He opened his arms wide to allow his angel to slide into his waiting grasp.

Serenity stared at her daughter with joy.  
"A wedding you want and wedding you shall have. A present from me to you both seeing as how Pluto told me this would happen." Serenity indicated.

Celesta, Endymion, and the others stared straight ahead as a group of people came running into the great halls. Celesta nearly had a heart attack as she stared at her old friends from Earth. Molly and Melvin, Andrew and Rita, Ms. Haruna and Serena's old family all stood there gaping.

"Serena!" the screamed at once.

Celesta frowned.

"No need to frown my dear they know everything. They are merely calling you what they have known you by for so many years." Serenity revealed to calm her upset daughter.

Celesta smiled happily as she ran into the open arms of her friends and family.

The reunion was sweet and memorable.

**THE WEDDING--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The golden throne room had been polished and cleaned. Down the major banister covering opal steps was a white carpet that led passed the silver floor, passed several wooden elm chairs upholstered in silver wool, to the opal platform where two silver thrones sat opposite a gold throne in the center.

Several marble tables had been set up around the room. Atop the tables sat opal vases which held a variety of silver, gold, and white roses.

In the front row of the bride's side, Ilene Tsukino sat nestled in between her husband and son. Her long blue hair was wrapped around her head in a tight bun. Her dress had the look of two pieces in one elegant shape. A velvet bodice with jewel buttons and shape-making seams made up the gold satin v-neck she wore that eased over a full-length satin blue skirt. Ken Tsukino stared at his wife with pride. He himself was dressed in a black tux with a white bow tie. His son Sammy wore the same tux in a smaller size.

In the second row of the bride's side Melvin Rogers sat next to Molly Osaka. He had replaced his geeky glasses for a pair of contacts so his smoky gray eyes could be seen. He wore a gray tux with a black tie. Next to him sat the love of his life. Molly looked stunning with her red locks was held back in a French twist. She wore a plum colored dress. It had a dramatic drape neckline that dipped deeper in the back with split flutter sleeves. The waist was slightly fitted with an asymmetrical ruffled hem.

Next to Molly sat Nicole Haruna. She was smiling happily. She allowed her long auburn hair to remain loose around her as she played with the hem of her dress. The dress itself was lime green, slightly fitted with front drape and bias cut.

On the groom's side sat Andrew Franklin. Andrew wore a black tux with a green tie. His blonde hair was slicked back. He held his girlfriend's hand happily. Rita Joyner was very happy for her friends. Her long brown hair was plaited and entwined with purple chips. She looked stunning in a purple Bisou Bisou® ruffle dress with flower accent.

Sitting next to Andrew and Rita was Amara Tenoh also known as Sailor Uranus. Amara's shaggy blonde hair was healed back by clips. She looked very appealing in a champagne colored pullover top that had a beaded front with v-neck, sheer sleeves and asymmetrical satin accent. As well as champagnes colored sheer pants with an elastic waist and side zipper.

Next to Amara sat Michelle Kaiou also known as Sailor Neptune. Michelle's aqua marine hair was set in waves. She was a vision in a yellow halter style dress with a front ruffle cascade and asymmetrical hem for a flattering fit. She and Amara had been summoned from their tour in Europe to attend the wedding. They had gladly accepted.

Endymion stood at the foot of the throne platform wearing a solid white tux with a silver tie. Behind him was his best man, Ajana in a black tux with a blue tie followed by Jamie in a black tux with an orange tie, Ken in a black tux with a green tie, and Chad in a black tux with a red tie.

Setsuna Meioh also known as Sailor Pluto stood atop the platform. She would be performing the ceremony while Diana watched the gates of time for her. Her long green locks were still in its traditional style half tied in a bun while the rest fell bellow her knee. She wore a garnet cape dress featuring a rhinestone bow and taffeta lining. It was slightly fitting and fell to her ankles.

Soft music began to play to signal the start of the ceremony. The first to walk out was Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, in a lovely purple spaghetti strapped gown. Her black hair was pulled back in a twist. She walked in tune to the music as she threw red rose petals everywhere. The group smiled at her innocence.

Behind Hotaru came Amy. Her long blue hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She wore an ice blue criss cross back dress featuring an empire modified v-neckline, knotted twist back and bias a-line skirt made of silk. She wore blue acrylic snowflake earrings and matching necklace.

Next came Raye. Raye's long violet hair was also tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a fiery red drape neck, A-line dress with back train. She accented it with ruby stud earrings.

Lita was a sight to see he pink locks tied back. She wore a pink strapless side-tucked A-line dress with a flared ball gown skirt. She still wore he favorite rose earrings.

Mina's blonde locks were tied back with a gold bow. She wore a gold stain cuffed gown. The bodice was cuffed while the skirt flared. She wore simple diamond studs and matching necklace.

Serenity emerged before her daughter. Escorting the Queen Mother were her two loyal advisors Luna and Artemis. Serenity's long white hair hung loose in curls making her face look ageless. Her beautiful body was clothed in a periwinkle beaded chiffon strapless dress with front drape It had a T-length, asymmetric front overskirt with side tie and light beading.

The wedding march began to play as the bridesmaids took their place at the platform. Everyone stood and watched the vision of heaven descend the stairs. Celesta's hair was braided in a series of braids that created a waterfall effect. Atop her head was a silver tiara with a silver veil flowing behind her and down several feet behind her. Her bridal gown style is a white one-piece with a lace-up back. The sweetheart neckline is accented with beautiful beads. The skirt itself is crushed velvet. Her white wings were no where to be seen.

She walked gracefully upon the white carpet as if floating on air. Everyone was mystified by her beauty. Serenity stared proudly at her daughter.

Celesta joined Endymion at the platform as he took her arm together they kneeled before Setsuna.

"We few are gathered here today; a day full of miracles, a day where we unite our Queen and future King. It is a blessing to find one's soul-mate in life but for you two you are blessed a thousand times over because fate always leads you two together. Your love is the most powerful time has ever seen and has beaten every card thrown at you, even death. Despite all the hardships you have both suffered, we are here today to set things right. By the power of the Gods I ask you this. Do you Endymion, King and rightful ruler of Earth take Celesta's hand to love and honor her in this life and the next?" Setsuna asked.

Staring into her eyes, Darien smiled.

"Yes I do." he proclaimed.

Celesta felt her insides flip.

"And do you Celesta, Queen and guardian of space and time take Endymion to love and honor in this life and the next?" Setsuna asked.

Celesta could not help but squawk.

"YES."

Setsuna laughed.

"Then if there is no one present that thinks these two should not married, let them speak now and forever hold their peace?" Setsuna asked.

Not a sound stirred.

Setsuna beamed at the couple before her.

"Then we repeat after me Endymion before sliding her ring on." she ordered.

He nodded as he withdrew a simple 2 carat diamond ring from his pocket.

"With this ring."

"With this ring,"

"I do swear before all present here as well as all the Gods…"

"I do swear before all present here as well as all the Gods,"

"To forever love and honor Celesta Serenitias for now and always…"

"To forever love and honor Celesta Serenitias for now and always,"

"And to rule all justly and fairly in the name of good and justice…"

"To rule all justly and fairly in the name of good and justice,"

"So with this ring I thee wed…"

"So with this ring I thee wed." he finished.

"Then by the powers of the ancient ones, I hereby bless this union and dare not anyone try to destroy such a love without having to face all of Olympus with it. I give you Queen Celesta and King Endymion of Terra and the Moon, rulers of the Crystal Millennium." Setsuna yelled.

"You may kiss the bride." she grinned.

The group watched teary eyed as their King and Queen were now forever bonded.

Endymion grabbed Celesta roughly. She squeaked briefly before he planted his lips on her giving her a kiss that would all kisses. A kiss of pure undying love.

**TWO MONTHS IN THE FUTURE------------------------------------------------------------**

The Great Freeze has spread further. South America, Africa, and parts of Asia were completely covered. It was a blessing Japan had not yet suffered. In a surprise move Lita and Ken and Mina and Jamie had a double wedding. The two couples could never be happier.

Raye and Chad preferred a private ceremony so they eloped to a temple in the mountains of Mongolia. Celesta remained on the Moon with Endymion both waiting for the right moment to emerge as the new Imperial family.

The families had been filled in on the secret of the scouts. Surprisingly Doctor Mitzuno already knew, having guessed a reason behind all the bruises and broken bones over the years. Mina's parents nearly had a heart attack at first but felt stupid afterwards at not noticing how Sailor V followed them from England to Japan.

Ken's parents where overwhelmed and proud of Lita knowing that her parents were dead, they couldn't have prouder in a daughter-in-law. Sadly, Raye told grand-pa a week before he died. He had never smiled more proudly.

After a few more weeks the Polar regions of the North had North America, Europe, and Northern Asia frozen. Japan was the last to freeze. While the rest of the world panicked the small group who knew the truth gathered at Raye's shrine.

Raye and Chad had set up several chairs and sofas in the main study. Mina and Jamie showed up first with the Aino's.

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't come baby, but I swear, you'll seem a lot quicker than you think." Mina promised as she stared into the sorrowful eyes of her husband.

Jamie nodded as he pulled her closer. The two sat on the floor in front of a love seat where Mina's parents sat huddled.

"Honey I'm scared." Mrs. Aino said to Mina.

"Don't be Mom." she asked sweetly.

Mrs. Aino nodded 'yes', before leaning in closer to her husband.

"Are the others coming we don't have that much more time?" Chad asked his wife. Raye just smiled knowingly.

Lita and Ken showed up with the Torrent's. While Mr. and Mrs. Torrent took a seat on a sofa opposite their son and daughter-in-law, Lita spoke up.

"Dr. Mitzuno, Amy, and Ajana were teleported to the Moon. Apparently, Ajana needed to do some training while Dr. Mitzuno and Amy needed to brush up on some of the ancient Lunarian medicine practices."

Ken nodded in acknowledgment.

Raye simply smiled.

"I know I received a vision this morning. Please relax everyone. The others should be here in 5...4...3...2...1..." she began.

Just then the Tsukino's, Molly and Melvin, Andrew and Rita, and Mrs. Haruna showed up.

Mrs. Haruna sat next to Tsukino's as she hugged the young Sammy. Molly and Melvin sat on a futon opposite Andrew and Rita who shared a recliner. Everyone just stared outside at the falling snow.

"Just a few more minutes," Raye chimed happily.

They all looked at her strangely.

"Why are you so happy this is a tragedy." Molly yelled.

"Yes we are indeed entering hell but we shall be rescued by a magic angel." she smiled sweetly.

Everyone seemed to grow warm of the thought of Celesta. Even though Serena was dead. She lived on through her new self and with that knowledge they were able to bask in the memory of her warm shine.

At 12:32 PM in the summer afternoon of June 30th, Earth froze for a 1000 years. The whole planet seemed to be trapped in ice save a small group that laid about peacefully as if entombed in a peaceful slumber.

Above them on the moon, Queen Celesta and her husband watched on sadly.

"Fear not my love. It will pass in mere seconds you'll see. Besides you have Amy, Ajana, the outers, your mother, and…" he began as he placed his hand over her womb.

"Our darling twin daughters and I to keep you on your toes." he sweetly whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps traveled up her spine as she smiled blissfully.

Please feedback. I sort of don't know where to go with this now. Do I add more or what let me know? THANKS.


End file.
